To bleed compressed air from the vane support interior space, a pipeline is firmly clamped in a discharge opening of the outer wall of the compressor housing in a gas turbine developed by the applicant.
The pipeline duct is led through two or more walls, which are displaced horizontally and vertically in relation to one another because of relative movements. The pipeline is sealed by soft sealing rings at the discharge opening of the vane support housing. The drawback of this design is that the ducts become loose when the elasticity is lost due to increased temperature of the sealing rings and thus leaks will develop.